


Always in Our Hearts

by Stelra_Etnae



Series: Living in Memory [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A man only dies when he's forgotten, Ace argues with Roger just because, All the Straw Hats show up briefly in this one, Family Feels, Gen, Nakamaship, Roger being Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelra_Etnae/pseuds/Stelra_Etnae
Summary: Brook knew they weren't the only ones watching over their captain. Far from it. An early morning encounter leads him to renew an old promise to their captain's brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Siempre en Nuestros Corazones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353896) by [AnBouwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer)



It wasn't uncommon on the Thousand Sunny to wake up to the sound of intense squabbling. However, the currently arguing pair of voices did not belong to any of his crewmates, and indeed he had no recollection of ever hearing them before.

Brook cracked open one eye (though he had no eyes, yohohoho!) to glance in the direction of the two strangers currently having a heated argument in the otherwise still-silent men's quarters. Judging by the fact that none of his crewmates had awoken from the raised voices of the duo, and that they had encountered neither island nor ship over the past few days, he could easily surmise that their would-be stowaways were visitors of a rather otherworldly kind.

"Why the hell are you here!?" the younger one was raging at the middle-aged man with an impressive moustache.

"I can be wherever I choose," the other retorted with a distinct pout.

"Argh! So go bother, I dunno, Shanks or someone!"

"Then why don't _you_ go find Marco instead!"

The younger brunette's eyes flashed, and he jabbed violently in the direction of the certain snoring teen. "That's my brother!"

The man pointed heatedly in the same general direction. "That's my _hat_!"

At that unconventional answer, the youth seemed to have lapsed into a state of apoplectic incoherency, which all-too-soon dissolved in a stream of not very clear insults. When it looked like they may just turn to blows, Brook decided that enough was enough, and cleared his throat pointedly.

The pair froze and turned as one to face him with wide eyes. Brook nodded, bowing slightly from his hammock.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. I am Brook, the musician of this crew. Am I correct in thinking that you're Roger-san and Ace-san?"

Roger laughed, seemingly not at all affected by being addressed by a talking skeleton. "That's right. Gol D. Roger, at your service." He gave Brook a thoughtful yet delighted once-over. "This crew just keeps surprising me at every turn. I'd expect nothing less from the crew of the future Pirate King. That kid sure is something else."

"Hah! My little brother will be a better Pirate King than you any day."

The older man ignored this for most part, nodding to Brook. But with his face turned away from the freckled youth, he winked conspiratorially at the old pirate and mouthed 'He's in his rebellious phase'. Brook chuckled. Roger brushed some imaginary lint from his coat, eyes twinkling. "Well then, I suppose I'll be off. I'd planned to visit Rayleigh for a while too. It was a pleasure to meet you, Brook."

"And good riddance," Ace muttered wrathfully as the former Pirate King faded away. Recovering with a start, he turned back to Brook and dipped into a polite bow, the wry smile in stark contrast to the sullen youth from before. "Sorry about that. As you've already said, my name's Ace. Thank you for taking care of my idiot little brother. I know he can be a real handful sometimes."

"Yohohoho! It is my honor, Ace-san. In some ways Luffy-san is the one who takes care of us."

Ace smiled fondly down at his sleeping brother, and gently touched Luffy's hair. "He's really grown up now," he said, pride in his voice. As if in response to the caress, Luffy's face broke into a smile. Ace turned back to grin brightly at Brook, the action making him look so young that his heart hurt. "He's my beloved little brother and I can't help worry about him. Please, take care of him for me."

Brook nodded, determined that this time, they will keep their promise. It was what the past two years had been for, after all. "Of course."

Ace's smile broadened at his conviction, and then suddenly he was gone as well with a courteous doff of his orange hat.

Brook smiled to himself as he pushed back the blanket from his legs. Perhaps he would go to the galley to make himself an early cup of tea. The sun was only just rising outside, but the surprise meetings this morning had left him much too energetic to go back to sleep. He glanced fondly over at his captain's hammock.

All his breath left his body (though he had no lungs!) at the sight of a pair of dark orbs staring right back at him.

Brook decided not to speak, simply meeting his captain's unwavering gaze firmly, waiting for the youth to make the first move. It was what he owed to his captain, after all. Luffy pushed himself up, hand reaching for the straw hat that sat on his lap. He looked at it pensively.

"Is he happy?"

Brook thought back at the youth who had bickered with his father, but without real heat; the older brother who had gazed with such pride at his little brother; and the parting smile bright as the sun.

"Yes."

"Shishishi, that's good then." Luffy grinned, plopping his hat back on his head. "SAAANNJIIII! What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, but you're gonna have to wait, shit captain." The cook slid off his hammock, stretching as he strolled out of the room, Luffy tailing closely after like an eager puppy.

"Cook, I want booze." The swordsman yawned, scratching the back of his head as he wandered after them.

"You're not getting alcohol first thing in the morning, shitty marimo!"

"I want mine with extra syrup!" Usopp called out, hopping of his hammock.

"Mine too!" their youngest member chirped.

"Alright, alright…"

If Brook had eyelids, he would have blinked as his crewmates filed out of the room as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. He had expected questions, if not about the people he had seen then at least about the nature of his ability.

He wondered if he should tell them. Tell them of the wild-haired man peeking into the infirmary, a look of teary pride on his face; of the brightly grinning woman wandering around the mikan grove, who would always sent a friendly wave to Brook before she left; of the many intellectual talks he'd shared with the scholars in the library; of the little girl who followed the swordsman wherever he went; of the chefs that collected around the table in the galley between mealtimes; of the strong fishman that stood often behind the helm; of the pretty dark-haired lady who sat on the deckchairs watching her boy draw.

Feeling a gentle touch on his leg, he looked down to see their little doctor staring up at him with bright, serious eyes.

"Someone I looked up to very much told me that a man only dies when he's forgotten. So we already know that they'll always be with us. Right here." Chopper's hoof tapped over his heart. "Even though we cannot see them, we all already know."

Brook inhaled slowly. So that was it. He had forgotten something so very simple. Truly, their strength was remarkable, even though they were all so young. What was it that Roger had said, that this crew surprised him at every turn? He smiled tenderly at the young doctor. "You are very wise, Chopper-san."

"C-Complimenting me won't do you any good, you bastard!" Chopper wiggled happily.

"Yohohoho! Come now, let's go wash up, I believe I can smell pancakes already."

"Pancakes!" Eyes lighting up at the reminder, the reindeer bolted out of the room in great excitement.

Closing his eyes, he let the sound of chatter outside wash over him. "I'm truly blessed, aren't I?" he whispered, wondering if he referring to his crew or his ability.

Beside him, Yorki just smiled.

The weight of his old friend's hand on his shoulder was one that he felt with his heart, not his body. And remembering Luffy's smile, he knew that in this, he wasn't the only one who felt that loving touch.


End file.
